Mission: Inupossible
by Gabby-Damioh
Summary: Your favorite dimesion travelin' girl here, this time Kagome and Inu get in a fight, then Me and my little Sis get trapped in Inuyasha's dimension! Did I mention we're Demons!? R&R!!!
1. Arguments and New Friends

Arguments and New Friends  
  
"NO! I'm leaving and that's final!" Kagome hollered at Inuyasha. He had insulted her for the last time! Sango sighed and pleaded with the rest of her friends. "Kagome, you can't be serious!? Leaving forever!?"  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly, seeing their friendship break up was taking it's toll on him, "Kagome, please, reconsider! He did not mean any off it!" Inuyasha watched them all silently, thinking of how this happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get away you filthy whore!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome, who had visited Kouga's den and spent the night, because of the rain.  
  
"Inuyasha, I didn't do what you think I did! I'm telling the truth!" Kagome pleaded innocence.  
  
He scoffed, "I smell his sent all over you! You were also in heat!" He practically growled.  
  
At that comment Shippou gagged, "Ewwww, hey I'm just a little kid, I don't need to her this!" he covered his ears. Miroku chuckled, but then stopped seeing the fierce look Sango gave him.  
  
Kagome was in tears, "Ok, Ok, so we kissed, and he shared his part of the den with me, but nothing happened!" she sniffled, then got a serious look on her face. Standing as tall as she could, Kagome announced the news, "I am leaving."  
  
Inuyasha waved his hand, "So? You'll just come back saying that you need my help!"  
  
"..For Good!!!" Kagome finished the sentence. Everyone stood in shock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked down in shame, thinking if he didn't do anything now, he'd lose her forever. "Kagome, I-I-I'm s-s-s-."  
  
She stuck her nose in the air, "Humph, you're not sorry, you just want me to find you some more shards!" she stomped towards the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
Shippou came up sniffling, "K-Kagome, your really not leaving us.are you!?" he looked at her with THE face.  
  
She looked like she was going to change her mind, but decided against it. As she climbed into the well she called out, "And don't even think about following me, I will close it so none can come after me!" she slid down and quietly whispered to Shippou, "bye."  
  
The others looked at Inuyasha waiting for his reaction. He looked at the well, then his hands. After some time he bellowed and leapt into the trees away from his friends.  
  
Sango sighed sadly, glancing at Miroku, and Shippou and finally getting herself together she took charge, "Miroku, you find firewood, Shippou light it with foxfire when he is done, I'll go fishing."  
  
Shippou stared at the place where Inuyasha had gone. "What about him?" he asked worried for his arrogant friend.  
  
"Let him be, he needs time to think." again she sighed, ".And let's hope he stays out of trouble."  
  
Being the young one he is, Shippou didn't listen, and after the others left he bound after Inuyasha, following his sent. Some time later he found him near a lake looking in his reflection.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he whispered to the half-demon. "Inuyasha are you ok?" he walked slowly to his side.  
  
"Go away!" Inuyasha turned to Shippou with a glare.  
  
"We will all miss Kagome, but we can't cry about it." he started. Bad thing to say.  
  
"I am NOT crying over a stupid girl!" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm just thinking of how we're going to find Jewel Shards now,"  
  
Shippou had a skeptical look on his face, "Ok, well, Sango is catching fish, you want some?"  
  
"I'll catch up in a minute," Inuyasha then looked at the stars above, "Kagome." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Real World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dominique Board sniffled as the rolling credits came on. "Sissy, that was the saddest Inuyasha in the world!" the 8 year old declared.  
  
Gabby just rolled her eyes, then thought about it, "I just say good riddance to bad rubbish! I never liked Kagome, to pushy, stuck up, and the way she treats Inuyasha.  
  
Dominique just looked blankly at her sister, who people thought was strange. Sure she's a little to old to like cartoons, and comic books, and..Ok she saw their point.  
  
Gabby stretched, "Sooooooo, who's your favorite character?" she asked her little sister.  
  
"I think the flea guy is funny, but my favorite character is..Shippou!" she smiled happily.  
  
"I don't know who my favorite is, Inuyasha or Kouga." She put her hand on her chin in thought, "Inuyasha is funny, but Kouga lived with wolves, and you know I LOVE wolves."  
  
Dominique shrugged then tugged on her sister. "Gabby, you promised after Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakosho, and DBZ, that you would take me to the park!"  
  
Her sister sighed in defeat, "Ok, Ok, we're going, we're going!" she smiled as her little sister jumped up and down. She may not be a big fan of little kids, expestially her sister, but they were cute.At times..  
  
While they walked, holding hands, Dominique said something that surprised Gabby, "They built a new playground, yup, it has a Japanese town theme."  
  
"Cool, you should have fun," she sighed, she was too old to play anymore.  
  
"But WHY!?" the 8 year old whined, "You like that kinda stuff!"  
  
Gabby sighed, "Because I am too big, AND to old." She cringed at the word, old.  
  
They finally reached the playground, and Dominique was right, it looked like it came out of an Anime! Gabby wondered how long it took to build.  
  
Her little sister's eyes lit up, "Look, Look! It's the Bone Eaters Well!" she pointed excitedly to a small well that did have a resemblance.  
  
"That's cute, now go and play," Gabby sat on a bench, "and if you need me, call me."  
  
Her little sister imidiantly ran to the well and jumped inside, suddenly a blood-curdling scream could be heard. Gabby ran to the well and saw Dominique back up in a corner.  
  
"I-I-I saw a SPIDER! It was huge!!!" she was deathly afraid of spiders, in the dictionary look up Arachnophobia, and see her picture next to it! (A/N: Thought she was getting grabbed didn't you?)  
  
Gabby sighed and climbed in holding her little sister tight, "It's ok, it's just a little spider!" to prove her point she picked it up and put it out of the well. "There you see, I didn't need to squish it, 'cause it wouldn't hurt us on purpose."  
  
"Your right, killings wrong!" Dominique declared, finding another spider and placing it out.  
  
Suddenly a cold old voice rang out, "YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR SELF WORTHY, YOU MAY ENTER!!!"  
  
The sisters held on tight as they were suddenly pulled into a black abyss. Screaming at the top of their lungs, as they fell to, who knows where!? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a good meal of fish, the group settled down to rest, but then screams pierced the air. Inuyasha, and Shippou, had to cover their ears, being demons and all.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE!?" Inuyasha yelled above the screaming. Although they soon found out.  
  
Gabby landed on Miroku, Dominique landed in the arms of Inuyasha, seeing as they weren't falling, they stopped screaming. Looking around Gabby stood up.  
  
"Oh, man, sorry hope I didn't hurt your friend there," motioning to Miroku.  
  
I hope you did," muttered Sango, a muffled voice rose up, "I don't believe I like that one bit!" Miroku replied hotly.  
  
Dominique was having a blast! "Hi Inuyasha!" she giggled as he dropped her.  
  
Gabby dusted herself off, "Dominique, you must have hit your head harder than I thought." She chuckled, "Honestly, Half-Demons aren't real."  
  
Sango pointed to her, "But you are a demon, you have ears." She said motioning to her head.  
  
Gabby stopped what she was doing instantly, "Yeah right, and my sister is a full Demon!" she then reached at the top of her head, and there where two ice blue wolf ears!  
  
"WHAT!?" she tugged at them, "Owww! They're real!" she then looked at her side and there were two black daggers.  
  
Dominique giggled, "Ha, Ha! Gabby is a dog-girl!"  
  
Shippou walked up to her, it was like walking up to a mirror, the ears, tail and hair where all a match, the only difference was the fact that she was a girl, and the little pink bow on her head.  
  
She stared, "Are you Shippou!?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"..Yeah.." as soon as those words came out of his mouth, she clung to him saying, "Awwww! Your so cute n' soft, like a teddy!"  
  
Gabby rubbed her temples, "Ok, let me figure this out," she pointed to each of them, "Your Miroku, Sango, and Shippou," she walked strait up to Inuyasha, "And you must be the great Inuyasha!" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"Watch it, Bitch, I won't hesitate to slit your throat," he warned, waiting for her to run.  
  
Dominique stared at him like he wore rattlesnakes, and whispered to Shippou, "Shouldn't have said that, now he's in for it."  
  
Shippou was confused, "Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Just watch," was all she said.  
  
Gabby raised her sleeve and the next thing Inuyasha knew was that her fist had connected with his face, "And I won't hesitate to kick your ass! Bastard."  
  
Sango siglently applauded, she was starting to like this strange girl already! "Now you say you don't know where you are?" she asked.  
  
Gabby sighed and picked up her sister, "Not in the least," Dominique looked up with sad eyes, "I don't wanna go home!" Gabby conforted her, "We won't have to, I'd rather get killed here than live there again."  
  
Miroku was up again, "And why a lovely lady, such as you, not want to go home to their mother and father?"  
  
She cringed, worried, for if Dominique heard, it would devastate her. "Ummm, Sis, why don't you go play with Shippou?" "OK!" Dominique ran dragging a swirly-eyed fox kid.  
  
" I was 13 at the time and Dominique was 1 year old, well, to make a long story short, our parents died, they were killed in a spy mission. My sister thinks they died in a car-," she stopped, not wanting to explain what a car was, "in a crash. The thing that would devastate her is, it was partially OUR fault. They came back from a mission, and bad guys followed them, and we hid, and if I hadn't fallen carrying her, she would never have cried. My mom saved us and went back for dad, she was killed." She finished her sad tale.  
  
Sango looked at her with pity, "So you raised her by yourself?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Sure.well not really, I headed for the woods, hoping to lose the baddies when I ran into a wolf, she had cubs of her own and I placed Dominique with the cubs, seeing if the men went near them, they'd answer to momma wolf. I got ready to take em' down, when the rest of the pack jumped in front of us, to protect my little sister and me. After the battle, the men were killed, and I lived with the wolves until I was old enough to get a job. The reason I don't want to go back is that..lets just say most men are worst than Miroku there." she shuddered.  
  
Inuyasha came to rubbing his jaw, jumped at Gabby, grabbed her throat and pinned her to a tree, "Lucky shot, Bitch, but I don't need luck."  
  
Gabby rolled her eyes even if she was running out of air, "No..not luck..manners." suddenly she pushed his chest with her feet, and flipped over his head. "And havin' spy's for parents, helps a lot!"  
  
Dominique was running from Shippou, playing tag, when she ran into Gabby's legs, "Hi, Gabby," she said dizzily.  
  
"Dominique come on, we're not welcome here," she shot a glare at Inuyasha who returned it, "Maybe we can find Kouga's pack," she said icily.  
  
Dominique knew not to question her sister's wrath, "Ok.bye Shippou," she said meekly.  
  
"Wait! You can stay with us, don't mind Inuyasha, he's upset." Sango started.  
  
Gabby finished it, "cause' his mate ran out on him." She was shocked at herself for using the term 'mate'. Six years with the wolves will do that to ya.  
  
"MATE!? SHE WAS NOT MY MATE!" Inuyasha yelled at Gabby, annoyed.  
  
Dominique sighed and walked up to Miroku and asked with a -.-' face, "Mister ku' can you tell me where to sleep? My sister doesn't back down and knowing Inuyasha, he doesn't either."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Of coarse this way," and led her to a vacant spot for her to sleep.  
  
While the others were going to sleep, Inuyasha and Gabby were still at it.  
  
"WELL IT SURE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS YOUR MATE!!!" Gabby replied.  
  
"WHAT!? WERE YOU WATCHING US OR SOMETHING!?!?" Inuyasha accused, and so on and so on..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gabby is typing, Dominique playing with Shippou, and Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gabby: and so on and so on..there! My first chapter done! *Inuyasha pops up behind her*  
  
Inuyasha: What's done Bitch?  
  
*Gabby launches out of her seat and is hanging on the ceiling with her nails*  
  
Gabby: Grrrrrrr, Bastard, just for that, no more ramen, and I'M the only person that knows how to cook it! :P  
  
Inuyasha: *growls* wicked wench...  
  
Gabby: What was that!?  
  
Inuyasha: I said..errrr.I'll watch the brats from a bench!  
  
Gabby: Thought so..Read and Review people!!! 


	2. Girl Power!

Girl Power!!!  
  
Since Gabby and Inuyasha were arguing, they lost track of time. So their voices got weaker and weaker, until it was just above a whisper. They also grew very tired. Gabby was the first to fall.  
  
"I win.." Inuyasha stated, then tumbled forward onto a sleeping Gabby.  
  
Well, you can guess the reaction of the others when they found them like that!  
  
Dominique shook her sister, "Does this mean Inu is your favorite character?"  
  
Gabby looked up, and saw his face next to her cheek, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! HIYA!!!" she grabbed his arm and flipped him off of her.  
  
Miroku patted him on the back, "Inuyasha, I didn't know you had it in you!" he had a perverted smile on his face.  
  
"Huh?" awnsered a swirly eyed dog demon.  
  
Sango just sweat dropped, "Well, atleast we won't be bored."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Real World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabby's house was in shambles, everything was messy. A lone figure walked around, he/she spoke into a radio, "No, they aren't here.maybe someone tipped em'" he/she was speaking in Japanese!  
  
"Well you know what the boss said! Those two have the code! And maybe even the power! So get them!" the radio went dead.  
  
The figure walked to the door, the faint sound of heels along the way, "I'll get those kids!" it stated, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Feudal Japan (Woods)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga sniffed the air. Something was different, in Inuyasha's pack.. He must find out!  
  
Traveling as fast as lightning he came upon them. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, and..Wait! He did not sense Kagome, no but two other females! One that looked like the little fox, and an older one that appeared to be a mixture of him and Inuyasha. Since he needed to know, he made himself known.  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched, "Kouga." he growled  
  
"Mr. Inu" his new nickname, created by Dominique, "What's da matter?" she asked.  
  
Gabby's sharp eyes picked up movement, she instantly tackled it. 'It' being Kouga. Her knee was on his chest, a highly uncomfortable position for him.  
  
Dominique didn't help when she jumped onto him, "HI! Gabby, it's Kouga, you can get off him now!"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked down, and started laugh, "Gabby, what are you? First Inuyasha now Kouga!?"  
  
He instantly received a smack on the head from Sango, "Pervert!" she growled  
  
Kouga, finally able to move, got up and looked Gabby over.  
  
"You know, where I come from, that's considered rude!" she growled, blushing slightly.  
  
Shippou bounced into the picture, "Hey Kouga! Meet Gabby, and Dominique!"  
  
Bowing, he then kissed Gabby's hand, "Forgive my rude behavior, for I have not seen such beauty." He smiled in a charming manner.  
  
Gabby appeared flattered, then pulled her hand back, "Eh, your gonna try harder than that!" she sneered and walked to Inuyasha. Patting his shoulder she nodded, "He's all yours Fuzzy!"  
  
Dominique giggled, lately her big sister read a Yaoi with Inu/Kouga. To her, it meant they were good friends. Ah, to be young and nieve again!  
  
Kouga looked dumbfounded, a female resisting his charm? The world must be coming to an end! Or something..  
  
Inuyasha snickered at his face, "Looks like she wont be visiting your den anytime soon!" he then comprehended what Gabby had said to him, "HEY! That is just nasty! When I get my hands on you I'll!!!!"  
  
She swung her hips as she walked away, "Like you'd be so lucky!" she smirked. Playing with boy's minds' was easier than she thought!  
  
Dominique and Shippou followed her, leaving Sango to try and bring the others back to reality.  
  
When they were out of earshot the two sisters started laughing like mad! Shippou shrugged his shoulders and joined in. Hey, they were obviously happy, why spoil it!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men came to, so they all settled down. Kouga was with them, he wanted to know more about this women that was so stubborn.  
  
Dominique sat next to Inuyasha, resting her head on his thigh. He didn't suggest it, Oh No! He even objected! But, he didn't know, when Dominique wanted something..she got it..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BUT I WANNA!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"DAMN IT FUZZY, LET HER SIT NEXT TO YOU!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!!"  
  
"WAAAA--- YA!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He shuddered, how could something so small be so loud!? Looking to Gabby, who was cooking, he peeked over her shoulder, "What are you making, Bitch?" "Fish and Ramen, Bastard." She stirred what was in the pot. She didn't mind cooking..every once in a while..if she didn't burn anything...  
  
They had gotten used to calling each other those types of names. It was cute, if you ignored the crude meaning of the words, it was sort of like pet names. Key words here 'Sort of'  
  
Kouga was in deep thought. From what they had told him, Kagome wasn't coming back. Which means..he was in search for a mate. In lament terms, he was single. He eyed Gabby's silent figure, maybe Kagome's leaving wasn't so bad!  
  
As she served up the meal he gave her an award winning smile, "keep tryin your getting better!" She hit his bowl with the spoon, so that a bit of noodle smacked him in the face.  
  
Dominique came up and patted his hand, "Don't worry Mister Ga'! I still love you!" she smiled as Shippou pulled her away, and shot a glare towards him.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to see Gabby come sit next to him, "Hey. Erm, Fuzzy..could I ask you a favor?" she smiled weakly.  
  
He nervously gulped down his food, "W-W-What?" he 'tried' to smile back, failing miserably.  
  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, whispering into his ear, "Get your wolf friend over there," she motioned her head, "To stop staring at me like I was a piece of meat!"  
  
His face fell flat, "Oh, well..what do you want ME to do about it?" he grumbled a bit disappointed, although it was a mystery to him why.  
  
Shrugging a bit she scowled, "I don't know! Tell him to back off or something! I'm too afraid to! Sometimes the looks he gives me.it's like he wants to grab me and take me into the woods!' she shuddered.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly, what was he giving his woman- whoa! Hold it, back up! Where the hell did THAT come from!? He shook it off and looked into her pleading eyes.  
  
"Maybe I could tell him to back off..?" he suggested.  
  
She glomped onto him, "OH! THANK YOU!!!!" she smiled broadly and went to talk to Sango.  
  
He stood stunned, then went to face Kouga, about a little 'problem'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabby: Man! Do you have any idea how bad I feel!? I haven't updated in AGES!  
  
Inuyasha: Well what do you expect? First, you barely have time to cook, with school and all, but then you come home for the 'holidays' get a 'PS2' which you almost NEVER get your ass away from it!  
  
Gabby: But Kingdom Hearts is such a cool game!  
  
Inuyasha: -_- ;;; You didn't here a word I said..  
  
Gabby: *Big Goku grin* I know you said something about PS2!  
  
Inuyasha: "...."  
  
Shippou & Dominique: Just Read and Review!!!! 


End file.
